This invention relates to fuel delivery, and more specifically pertains to a computer controller for fuel dispenser that may be substituted into existing mechanical dispensers, or embodied within new dispensers, to provide electronic computations of the various information customarily needed and desired regarding the delivery of fuel to a customer.
With the onset of the fuel shortage, as everyone is well experiencing, and with the consequent rapid increase in the cost for such fuel, the usual and standard mechanical fuel pumps employed for many years are rapidly becoming, if they have not already attained, a state of obsolescence. One can readily determine this by visiting his local service station and ordering a "fill-up" only to be confronted with pricing and dispensing information that is usually depicted at one-half of the actual value or quantity of the transaction. Confusion prevails.
As a result of the foregoing, numerous types of electrically controlled fuel pumps are being delivered to the market, principally within new equipment, with some computers being retrofitted within existing mechanical pumps and converting from such mechanism to electronic data processors for furnishing information relative to the fuel being dispensed. An example of the use of the electronic computer in the fuel pump can be observed upon viewing information relative to such types electronic retrofit computers and of pumps currently being marketed by companies such as Precision Controls Instruments, Inc., of Dallas, Tex., a micro processor controlled gas pump being marketed by The Siemens Corporation of Karlsruhe, West Germany, a pump marketed by the Datacon, Inc., of Arlington, Tex., and a pump distributed by the S/W Pump Company of Bonham, Tex.
In addition to the foregoing, some patents have already issued to various companies, some of which have been listed above, upon their various computer controlled fuel pumps, and an example of such is shown in two patents to Tokeim Corporation, in their U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,998, and 3,813,527. In the latter patent, the concept of utilizing a pulser for creating electrical signals as an output from a mechanical meter that measures the volume of flow of gas through a dispenser is shown. But, it would not appear that the pulser used in the two identified patents provides for the output of multiple electrical pulses, for the sake of precision, as is done in the pulser means of the current invention as will be subsequently analyzed.
On the other hand, as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,642, it can be seen that an encoding wheel is used containing pulse generating strips for providing a determination of the rate of fuel being dispensed, and the overall volume.
The two patents to Schiller, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,356, and Greenwood, 3,935,435, disclose other variations upon computerized type of gasoline dispensers, but in the Greenwood device, it would appear that it is used more in the form of a computerized type of pump that can be used in conjunction with a coin receiving depository that calls for the delivery of gas depending upon that amount of monetary deposit made by the customer. Hence, this said dispenser is more designed for use for self-service pumping of gasoline. And, the Schiller patent provides for a computerized system for dispensing of gas but which is designed for furnishing remote control to the customer principally at a self-service delivery type of service station.
The patent to McCrory, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,524, also discloses the use of a pulser for providing the conversion from gas flow to the generation of a signal for electronic logic processing, and in addition, the apparatus also furnishes a particular type of light-transmissive liquid crystal display panel for furnishing information relative to sale price of the gas being dispensed. The patent to Ottenstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,555, discloses a gas pump modification apparatus, which is of computerized operation, and which is designed for functioning as a converter for use with a standard or current gasoline pump and which has the mechanical or gear driven price multiplier included within its structure. This device does provide for a convertible face plate for adapting the current mechanical pump for use for displaying computer formulated information relative to the gas being dispensed to a customer.
A variety of older patents having some computer or electrical operations for displaying information relative to dispensed gas are shown in the earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,428,382; 3,313,453; 3,318,479; 3,641,536; and 3,765,567. While these particular older patents do not appear to be very pertinent to the current invention, they do show some of the earlier developments in this art relating to the conversion of gas pumps from the mechanical accounting or accumulator functions to ones that are computer controlled.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a computer controller for fuel dispenser wherein it incorporates pulser means that provides multi-level detection of the rates of flow in the delivery of gasoline to a customer, in order to enhance the precision and accuracy of the fuel being dispensed.
Another pertinent object of this invention is to provide a pulser means that also may detect, for the sake of high accuracy, not only when fuel is being dispensed, but when hydraulic shock may momentarily cause a flow reversal of fuel through the meter, so that a deduction can be made from the quantity of fuel being dispensed in order that the customer is not charged during such occurrence.
Federal authorities have been conducting tests of various gasoline pumps throughout the Country, through its Division of Weights and Measures, in the Agriculture Department, for the purpose of determining just how accurate are existing gasoline pumps, and whether the customer is being charged fairly and accurately, or perhaps being inadvertently, or even advertently, overcharged. Such surveys have indicated that at least one out of every twenty gasoline pumps checked were inaccurate and in most instances the customer is being overcharged, but in certain other instances, the surveys found that the customers were even being given more gas than the meters indicated or charged for. Hence, the need for greater accuracy is essential, not only to maintain the public trust, but likewise to prevent the station operator from becoming too charitable.
Still another object of this invention is to provide computer means for processing signals received from a highly accurate pulser means, and for providing a readout of information relative to the total volume of sale, in addition to the total value of sale, upon specially designed liquid crystal displays located upon assemblies that are readily observable by the customer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide liquid crystal display assemblies incorporating heater means that assure their precise operation regardless of just how low temperature conditions may prevail in a geographical area.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for assuring the safety of the station attendant, or the customer self-serving himself, from a computer controlled fuel dispenser through the usage of junction box means that shields against any ignition of the prevailing and ambient fuel vapors which normally pervade around such dispensers.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide means for providing rapid conversion of a computer from one that operates in the English system of units to the metric system of units.
Another object of this invention is to provide a computer controller for use in fuel dispensing and wherein its computer means is intrinsically safe due to its design operation to use voltages that are of such low level that sparking is precluded.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a computer controller for fuel dispenser wherein its displayed data incorporates back lighting for its liquid crystal display assemblies in order to facilitate the viewing of such information, particularly at night.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a computer for a fuel dispenser and which is substantially tamper proof in that it contains operating mode exclusivity, whereby no price changes can be made during a sale, and no sales can be made during that time when the operator is determining the dispenser totals.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a computer for a fuel dispenser in which it price range and totals can be read out in both the English and metric systems of measurement.
A further object of this invention is to provide a dispenser incorporating a computer means and which may provide a readout of data for viewing on either one or both of its side displays.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fuel dispenser which is self diagnostic for monitoring its failures, in addition to providing a visual, and perhaps audible, indication that a malfunction has occurred.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fuel dispenser wherein its data displays may be integrally affixed therein, or be portably mounted upon existing dispensers.
A further object of this invention is to provide a computer controller for fuel dispenser wherein it is accurate for dispensing fuel up to approximately fifty (50) gallons per minute.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a display for a fuel dispenser wherein up to a total of nine hundred (900) gallons or nine hundred (900) liters may be dispensed and recorded during a sale.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a safety means inherently within the dispenser wherein it may be set to gauge up to ninety nine (99) gallons of fuel dispensed, and then shut off thereafter, so as to prevent fuel theft during the dispenser's down hours.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a display assembly for the computer for a fuel dispenser and which may display five and even six digits of information.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a computer controller for fuel dispenser wherein external indicators are provided for determining the dispenser status.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a computer for displaying data relative to fuel dispensing and which incorporates the floating decimal type of displays for enhancing the range of fuel dispensed and price and quantity information disclosed.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a display of sales information that may be totalized to eight digits.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sensor means for the fuel dispenser and which can gauge one/one hundredths (1/100) or one/one thousandths (1/1000) per gallon or liter of increments of fuel being dispensed.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide the combination of a computer controller for displaying data relative to fuel dispensing, and which functions in cooperation with the standard mechanical volume totalizer yet currently available upon existing dispensers.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electronic computer which may be easily retrofitted within the existing standard mechanical dispenser, and which also incorporates portable displays that may be suspended upon the existing front panel of said standard dispenser during the conversion process.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a computer controller for fuel dispenser wherein remote price setting can be easily accomplished through the use of a keyboard inputting means.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a computer controller for fuel dispenser wherein remote sensing may be utilized for obtaining data relating to sales and computer status that may have been accumulated during some period of time, as at the end of a day's operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide price security by allowing normal operation of the locked dispenser by the station attendant.
Another object of the invention is to provide a computer controller for fuel dispenser that allows a total individual sale display up to an amount at least to $900.00, as for example, can occur and be useful at truck stop stations.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a computer wherein preset capabilities of remote readouts can be easily accommodated by an adapter device.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a computer controller for fuel dispenser wherein line voltage may be used for routine operations of same, but yet which computer incorporates a back-up battery that allows a readout of data for some predetermined amount of time even after the line voltage has been shut-off or when it has been disabled due to some mechanical or electrical malfunction, or due to a power shut-off as a result of weather conditions.
Still another pertinent object of this invention is the provision of a computer means for a fuel dispenser that can be quickly and easily exchanged in an existing fuel pump.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.